Last words
by hunterintrenchcoat
Summary: One shot about Leonardo's last moments.


_I am sorry about this, I know it's awful but I was depressed and needed to write and this is what came out. Sorry for the possible feels. I will remedy, I promise.  
__I am also sorry for the imperfect english, I didn't read it again (too heartbreaking for me, I am too emotional even for my own stories) and my friend, which is really better in english than me, couldn't help me write it.__  
_

_One shot, friendship between Ezio/Leonardo/Niccolò, canon. I don't own anything, etc etc._

* * *

Leonardo was happy. So happy to see his friends again. Ezio and Niccolò had gone through a great journey to visit him in Amboise, and he couldn't be happier, now that life seemed to run away so fast through his weakened fingers. He offered them cakes and wine to reward the efforts they made to get there. After all, they were pretty old too.

It was 2nd May of 1519. It was evening.

They were speaking about so many things, they had to tell so much that happened in the years they've been apart.

Ezio mostly spoke about how beautiful and intriguing Constantinople was and about his wonderful wife Sofia (they actually laughed a lot at Ezio, the great ladies' man of all times getting married, the old assassin himself couldn't believe it but he was so in love).

Niccolò told about his plays, especially about The Mandrake, he was really proud of it.

Leonardo himself didn't have much to speak about, except for his desire to visit King Henry VIII of England. The other things were the same: paintings, studies, discoveries. He simply showed them his self-portrait, made some years before, and they all laughed about it and their own old age.

It was getting darker, but he didn't care. The most he spent time chatting and laughing with his friends the happier he was. They were nearby the warm fireplace and they were together, it couldn't be better. He remained silent for a while, smiling to himself, while the other ones lost into speaking about their last years as assassins.

But then he felt it, that sharp pain at the chest. Actually he wasn't much surprised, he was expecting it. Sooner or later it would have arrived. The simple thing that worried him the most was that it was happening while his friends were there. He didn't want it to go like that, but meanwhile he was happy too that they were with him.

"Leonardo, are you alright?" Ezio asked worried, as he saw pain in the tired eyes of his friend.

The assassin didn't need an answer, because Leonardo fell on the chair, holding his chest with his hand. The two friends ran to him, holding him straight on the wooden support below his weak legs. He was breathing hard, it was clear that something was wrong. They knew about Leonardo's deteriorating health, he told them before that he was dying.

"Hold on, I'm going to call someone." Niccolò said, not wanting to give up and leaving the other two men alone as he walked fast through the hallways of the house.

Ezio just remained there, offering his own weakened body as support for his beloved friend, and looked straight into his soft eyes. He saw all the moments they had been together, all the good moments, all the bad moments, all their life together ran through those eyes and he knew what was going on.

But he did nothing, he knew he couldn't stop it, for how sad he felt in that moment he knew that nothing could have been done.

"Ezio, amico mio..." Leonardo barely whispered.

"I am here." Ezio reassured, tightening his hold for what he could.

"Thank you..." the artist whispered again, with a small smile on his lips, his hands slightly trembling into his friend's grip.

The assassin frowned a bit, not understanding what he was thanking for.

"What for?" he asked, returning that tiny smile that escaped the other's lips.

"For the moments we've been together...for the help you gave me...for making my beautiful flying machine fly for real...for the Codex pages..." he chuckled a bit at the memories, making the other male laugh too. "...for the adventure...whatever good or bad it was...thank you."

He sighed a bit as the pain spread.

"Thank you, for everything..."

He took a long breath.

"...amico mio."

Then he exhaled, his last breath, his last words, his last smile. He closed his eyes and let go, lightly resting against the back of the chair and Ezio's own body, that heartfelt smile lying on his face as he died remembering all his happy life, lived in satisfaction and company.


End file.
